


Over It

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy thinks about going back to Hogwarts for his last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over It

Percy truly wished he did not have to go back for his final year at Hogwarts. As far as he was concerned, he had outgrown that place. He was tired of spending his days and nights among children when he was already more of an adult than many of them would ever become. He was also sick of the pranks and shenanigans and having to try to keep all of the younger students in line. At least he had learned he could never be a professor at the school - no babysitting children for him.


End file.
